Jessie's Dustox
Jessie's Dustox (Japanese: ムサシのドクケイル Musashi's Dokucale) was the second Pokémon caught by Jessie of Team Rocket during her travels through Hoenn. History Jessie caught Wurmple in All in a Day's Wurmple, as did May. Several episodes later, in Which Wurmple's Which?, both Wurmple were temporarily switched, but were returned to their proper Trainers by the episode's end. In A Corphish Out of Water, Jessie's Wurmple evolved into Cascoon while May's evolved into Silcoon; Jessie believed hers was a Silcoon as well. Four episodes later, in Seeing is Believing!, Jessie's Cascoon evolved into Dustox, soon after May's Silcoon evolved into Beautifly. While Jessie was at first disappointed that she did not have a Beautifly, she almost immediately came to adore her new Dustox (in the Japanese version, she called her Dokucale-chan on more than one occasion). In the English dub, Jessie has called her Dustox-Dear, and when she throws her Poké Ball, she has also called her "my dear Dustox". Dustox was Jessie's primary Contest Pokémon. She was used in the Fallarbor Contest in Come What May and the Verdanturf Contest in Disguise Da Limit. Jessie attempted to enter her in the Rubello Town Contest in A Fan with a Plan, but Jessie did not have a previously obtained Ribbonneeded for entry. Dustox was also Jessie's secondary battling Pokémon. She was usually used alongside Seviper, but she had also been used alone. She appeared to be fairly powerful, but as Team Rocket are the villains, she was usually defeated. In That's Just Swellow, James used Dustox as his Pokémon in the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. Dustox defeated May's Beautifly in the competition, but she eventually succumbed to a last-minute defeat when Ash's Taillow evolved into a Swellow. Diamond & Pearl series In Team Shocker!, Dustox was used in the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest. During the Performance Stage, she used Whirlwind to lift Jessie off the ground, leaving the crowd astounded. She kept Jessie floating for a while and then used Psybeam to create a thick green smoke which covered the entire stage. When the smoke was cleared, it revealed Jessie and Dustox smiling and posing before the audience. The performance was well-received by the panel of judges and, when the results were announced, Jessie appeared among the Coordinators advancing to the Battle Stage. There, Dustox was able to defeat her first two opponents to reach the finals, where she went up against Kenny's Prinplup. She managed to use Prinplup's techniques against him to win the battle, earning Jessie her first Contest Ribbon. Ever since, Dustox has been wearing Jessie's hair-ribbons that she wore in that Contest. In Crossing Paths, during the Dustox Crossing, she fell in love with a Shiny Dustox owned by Austin. Jessie tearfully decided that Dustox had to go with the others, despite everyone protests, but, since Dustox was loyal, she didn't want to. Seeing that Dustox was facing the same dilemma Jessie once was, about to throw away her chance of finding her true love to be with friends, Jessie had to shatter Dustox's Poké Ball to let her go. Dustox then went to live with other Dustox and start a family, giving Jessie the hope of finding her own soul mate. In Our Cup Runneth Over!, Jessie said she would dedicate her performance in the Wallace Cup to Dustox, in her flashback. In Jumping Rocket Ship!, she also appeared in Meowth's flashback. Personality and characteristics As a Wurmple, she was very sedate and well-behaved, unlike May's Wurmple who was gluttonous and a bit disobedient. When she evolved she stayed well-behaved and was very loyal to Jessie. They had a very strong connection with each other, most obvious upon Dustox's release when Dustox wouldn't go with her mate and refused to leave Jessie's side. Screenshots Category:Wings Category:Transformation Category:Animals